dance with asmodeus
by Iheartvocaliod
Summary: Luka was always duke's favorite ,but can her love change his lustful heart or well she chose a past love to save her.(luka/gakupo)(luka/kaito).
1. Chapter 1

**Will I wrote this a week ago but didn't post it until now**

* * *

Luka was hiding under the bed in an empty bedroom all she could hear was the sound of his dark foot steps. "Please don't let him find me" she prayed silently. Why was she his favort "toy" ,why did it have to be her. His foot steps came to a halt at the door. "No" she thought.

"luka my love I know were your hiding" his demonic yet seductive voice called through the door. she heard the door open with a creek. "luka come out come out were every you are." the tailor screamed as she felt the duke grab her arm and pull her out. His face wore a evil smirk and his long purple hair was pulled in to a low ponytail."found you".

He grabbed her wrist and lead the tailor to his chambers. By his mere touch she felt what was burning inside of him. His lust for her.

When the couple arived to the duke's bed chambers ,he firmly pinned her on the bed. "luka you know I really hate it when you hide from me" he signed sarcastically. He ripped opened her dress reviling her lacey pink underware. She was doing her best to break free from his grasp. She flinched as he ran his tounge down her neck. His hand started moving down her curvy body.

"Duke please don't" she begged. But his hand keep moving.

He held her jaw and whispered harshly in her ear "You will never escape from me luka. No matter were you go I will find you remember that."

"Your a monster" luka said with anger in her eyes. Her long lashes were now over flowing with tears.

He ran his hand through her soft strawberry pink hair and laughed "You'll learn to love me".

"NEVER" she spat.

For a moment she saw hurt in his eyes then fury. He slammed her into the bed "I love you and you WILL learn to love me or you will be exposed to what I can really do." the duke threatened slapping her

"please someone help" the tailor screamed as she felt blood run out of her cheek. Tears ran down her porcine face from her aqua eyes.

"No one's going to save you".He unlached her bra.

"Kaito will" she gasped as those word came out her pink lips.

The duke's eyes were burning with anger "WHAT".She reliesed what she said.

"what have I done" she thought.

* * *

**Not the best but I'll have the next chap up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**IF YOU READING THIS AND I KNOW YOU IN THE REAL WORLD THEN STOP MEANS YOU purplepunk123 Mmmwwwwhahahaha *cough * cough**

**characters not mine**

* * *

The dark look in the duke's eyes disappeared "so who's this kaito" he teased like the were having a NORMAl conversation as he relsed her wrists and got off of her. "A past lover perhaps"

"No" she lied stile totally and utterly confused by is change of attitude.

"So he is an past lover"

"I just said NO" she shouted mad that he had seen through her lie. she sat up using the covers to hide her chest.

"Luka I can tell your lieing" he stated plainly some of the mischievous darkness returning to his eyes. The tailor shuttering at his words.

"What are you going to do to him" she asked scared as more and more evil creeped in to his indigo eyes.

he grabbed her jaw " what else I am going to kill the poor guy with my own hands" he answered enjoying the horror in her expression.

"no please I'll do anything" she cried

"sorry ,but if I kill him you'll be forced to love me and only me ,don' worrie my love I'll make it long and painful just for you".

"you wouldn't"

"oh yes I would my dear" he smirked as he left the room.

Luka redressed and headed back to her room. When she got there she collapsed on to her bed in a fit of tears. " Kaito Kaito I am sorry" her mind screamed. She evenly started to choke on her tears. she remembered how her life was ,before she came to the mansion ,before she met the the duke.

* * *

Luka was heading to the court-house to meet with kaito after his last case. The young tailor had tied her long silky strawberry pink hair in to a ponytail and she was we a pink dress that she made. She saw her blue haired friend walk out of the courthouse. "luka" he shouted waving to the tailor rushing into her embracement "come on I have to talk to you"

He brought her to the rose garden under the willow tree , were they first met. But before she knew it his lips met her soft pink lips. "kaito" she sputtered as the broke for a breath.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" kaito whispered in her ear as his hand ran down her waist.

"kaito I don't know what you mean" she shuttered but was wishing he would do It again.

"Luka I love you" he said passionately as he got down on one knee "Be mine and only mine luka Please" he opened a box that reviled a stunning engagement ring.

"Kaito yes,yes,yes " she shouted placing kisses all over his cheek.

"luka I'll make you the happiest girl in the world and I'll protect you" He said pulling luka into another kiss. Eventually they were on the ground he was on top of her leaving marks on her neck to prove that she was finally his.

Luka notest that it was getting dark. "Kaito please" she said giggling "I should get home and tell my brother the news".

"I want you badly ,so very badly" kaito said ignoring her.

"Kaito" she asked more seriously.

"ok" he said reluctantly giving her one more kiss "I'll have you soon enough".

Kaito walked luka home ,every once in while placing a kiss on her cheek. When kaito said goodbye luka rushed into her house. "Luki I have wonder full news"

"Me to" he shouted quickly rising from his chair " A rich royal has heard of your tailoring work she wants you to be a personal designer for her"

"luki that's wonderful ,but ,luki ,kaito has asked me for my hand "

"luka that's amazing". And everything was perfect she was getting marred to the love of her life her little tailor shop was taking off little did she know every thing was about to be shattered.

Luka was tiered after along day of trying to fill orders for the princess. She had finished five dresses all in one day. She closed up shop and was getting ready to meet kaito. she styled hair and put on a lovely pink and lavender dress. She was about to leave when she heard the shop door open. "sorry we're closed" she exclaimed flatly without looking up. Suddenly she felt her hands being pined firmly behind her back. "let me go please" begged as she felt hot breath on her neck.

"But if I let you go you'll get away" a man's voice whispered subucivly in her ear. He put a drugged soaked cloth up to her mouth. She struggled ,but soon pasted out in his arms. He snuck through the alleyways with the girl to get back to his mansion.

* * *

Everything was perfect she was engaged and her career was going great. But he took everything from her. She flinched as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and was surprised by who she saw.

* * *

**Ooooo i wonder who it is Mmmmmwwwwwhahahahahhahhah ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own vocaloid... but that would be awesome

* * *

Luka's tear filled aqua eyes met the the duke's indigo ones. There was something different in his eyes an emotion that the tailor never had seen before. A mixture of loneliness and regret.

"luka" gakupo whispered sadness thick in his voice. It really hurt him to see luka this way ,but what else could he do ,besides comfort her. It was all his fault for being jealousy he just wanted so badly for her to love him back.

"What do you want duke" she answered coldly turning so that he could see her porcelain face.

"Luka please forgive me for my jealousy" he appoliged forcing her gently into his embracement "I rather have the whole of the world hate me then you".

Luka didn't struggle. She knew that she wouldn't be able to escape thanks to gakupo being twice as strong. Her ran his hand through her strawberry pink hair."Please just leave me alone ,duke" she whined in a sad ,childish voice.

"But, luka I can change please I'll do anything" he pleaded.

"no you can't" she signed "you'll always be the same". She pushed her self away from him and walked over to the widow and stared down at the garden below. It was so pretty with all the bright colored flowers ,for a moment she forgot that gakupo was stile there.

she was pulled out of her thoughts when the duke placed his hand firmly of shoulder and forced her to face him. His eyes were filled with so much love the young tailor was surprised all she ever saw in his eyes was lust.

"just give me chance please" he begged "I don't know how i could live without you"

The tailor thought for a moment "he is very handsome ,and he always spoils me ,but he's so lustic not to mention he has raped me numerous times what do i do"

"ok i guess i could give you a chance" she answered looking away from him.

"good" he replied. All of a sudden he trapped me against the wall. "Now where were we before that little interruption".

"great old gakupo's back maybe this wasn't a good idea" luka thought as gakupo started kissing the out line of her collar bone.

* * *

The blue haired judge ,kaito, sat in front of the fire place staring at the flames. Just then his twin sister kaiko walked in. "any news on luka" he asked turning so he could face his sister.

"sorry but no" she answered. Kaito just stared back at the fire. he had been in a deep depression sence luka was kidnapped. He hired top investigators, and spent countless hours trying to find luka ,but his love was no where to be found.

Kaito thought angrily to him self "When I find that bastered who took luka I swere I'm going to kill him"

* * *

**well i have nothing to say so ,um ,yup R&R**


End file.
